Dyskusja:Reportshie/@comment-25881099-20150213203548
Wracam do mojej podniosłej misji krytykowania kucyków miesiąca. Stwierdziłam, że ów klacz pójdzie na następny ogień, ze względu na to, że dostała nagrodę wzorowego artykułu, aż na dwóch wikiach. Zacznę od czegoś, co lekko mnie zdegustowało podczas czytania. Z tego, co pamiętam w tekście natrafiłam na kilka tego typu sformułowań.'' '" nie był on na szybkiego, ale autorka bardzo się postarała." ''Jest to zdanie trochę "nie po polsku", albowiem gdy mamy informację, że nie był to szybki szkic, a następnie, że autorka włożyła weń starania to spójnik "ale" nie może się pojawić. Owa część mowy informuje nas o pewnego rodzaju zaprzeczeniu, a tu mamy logiczny ciąg. Zdanie jest zrozumiałe, więc nie zamierzam wymuszać na tobie zmiany, jednakże proponowałabym napisać "Nie był on na szybkiego, a wręcz autorka bardzo sie przy nim starała". Poza tym zauważyłam, że w kilku miejscach były inne, już lżejsze pomyłki stylistyczne. Na przykład spotkałam się z tym jak zamiast "jej" napisane było "go". Jednak nie mogę powiedzeić, że artykuł dobrze mi się czytało, ponieważ, co jakiś czas musiałam zrobić popularny "facepalm", kiedy to docieralam do kolejnego dziwnie zbudowanego sformułowania. Przechodzącąc do artykułu samego w swej istocie, pragnę zacząć od wyglądu. Ogółem klacz wydała mi się dość prosta, jednakże jak to mówią "nie szata zdobi człowieka". Uważam za dobry pomysł rozpisanie sekcji o wyglądzie na akapity dotyczące jej wczęsniejszych lat. Jednak jest jedna rzecz, która mnie lekko zdziwiła. Mamy wszystkiego sekcje po polsku prócz tego magicznego "Filly". Nie można tego także napisać po polsku? Aczkolwiek, pomijajac to musze powiedzieć, że za dużo informacji starałaś się wcisnąć do jednego zdania, przez co zdarzaly ci się częste powtórki. Idąc dalej, napotkałam sekcję Osobowość. Powiem ci, że z jednej rzeczy tak się śmiałam, że aż trudno mi od tego nie zacząć. "Niebieski jednorożec zazwyczaj jest spokojna.". Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest ona klaczą, jednak jakby na to nie patrzeć "jednorożec" jest rodzaju męskiego. Przykład: Gdy pisałam artykuł o Briesie w ogóle nie jest krypto reklama. W ogóle to mimo, iż jest ogierem za każdym razem umieszczałam rodzaj żeński w zdaniach, gdzie nazywałam go Caterą rasa. To naturalne i wg. mnie to jedyna poprawna forma.Komentując same cechy charakteru to musze powiedzieć, że nie zauważyłam żdanej przesady. Klacz posiada zarówno wady, jak i zalety, a jest to ważne. Dalej mamy historię. Tu czytając artykuł zauważyłam małą anomalię. Na początku praktycznie w ogóle nie pisałaś o niej, lecz choćby o umeblowaniu domu. Potem bardzo się rozpisałaś i poznaliśmy klacz świetnie za czasów szkoły postawowej. A na końcu przy gimnazjum i studiach napisałaś łącznie maksimum 12 zdań. Rozumiem, że gdy nie ma zbytnio czego opisywać, to tego nie robimy, jednakże jakby to moja pani od polskiego stwierdziła, tekst musi być harmonijny. Sekcje winny mieć mniej więcej podobną długość. Co do relacji, to zastanawia mnie, czy nie ma ona żadnych bliższych znajomych? Wydaje mi się, że przez większość historii była na tyle towarzyska, by poznać chociaż jakiś znajomych. Zwłaszcza, że na końcu, przy studiach mamy napisane o dwojgu jej przyjaciółek. Ogółem artykuł ma dobrą treść i wszystko byłoby fajnie, gdyby nie ogormna ilość błędów gramatycznych i stylistycznych. A, i jeszcze rada: Przeczytaj tekst i upewnij się czy wszystkie rodzaje są dobrze użyte. Ja mam spore wątpliwości. Powiem szczerze, że nie zagłosowałabym na nią jako na kucyka miesiąca, ponieważ uważam, że nie jest to wzorowy artykuł. W mojej opinii wiele spraw jest "do poprawy". To by było na tyle, Palicho (dyskusja) 20:35, lut 13, 2015 (UTC)